Rein Me In
by sadisticscribbles
Summary: If the ending of Flesh and Stone had gone further, what would have the scene between Rory and Doctor been like in The Vampires of Venice? More than slightly malicious Doctor. You'll probably want to hit him a bit before the end. Rated M for mature themes, strong language, and pure, shameless gloating.


**AN:Just a bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't quit biting my brain, so I wrote it. Many thanks to Catherine Tate, whose brilliant line I just had to steal.**

_Damp hair clung to sweat-soaked skin. Their lips were swollen from fevered caresses. _

_"So." The Doctor pulled away from the woman below him, and grinned slightly. "Pretty good for 907?"_

_"Better than good." Amy's Scottish brogue lilted from beneath as she rolled on top, straddling the Timelord below her. "Shall we go again, Doctor?"_

_"Night before your wedding." He reminded her. _

_"And you're naked in my bed." Amy Pond grinned, and kissed her Doctor again. Her wedding was hours off. She might as well enjoy her last moments as an unmarried-if not strictly virgin-woman._

* * *

"So... Amy kissed you." Rory's voice echoed up and down the passageway.

"Look, is this really the time?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Rory replied. "I'm getting married in over four hundred years!"

"Put like that-yes, she did."

"And you kissed her back?"

The Doctor was starting to get uncomfortable. Did Rory have to know every single detail of that last night? Rory... he just got in the way... he was annoying, clingy...and Amy was going to marry him. She didn't deserve to have to play mum to her own husband. She didn't deserve someone like Rory. _And I'll bet the man she does deserve is you, right?_ Came a voice inside his head.

"No, I kissed her mouth!" He snapped. Spite made him add: "And her neck. And her breasts. And her thighs." He glanced at Rory. "Did you want the full list?"

Rory stared at him open-mouthed.

"You actually-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We landed in her bedroom, she pulled me onto her bed, and before I realized what was happening, she'd got her legs around my hips, and her hands in my trousers, and I did what any normal bloke what have done."

"You're not a normal bloke." Rory replied.

"Sex drives are the same the universe over." The Doctor replied. "I'm afraid in that respect we Timelords are rather human."

"So because of that you decided to shag her the night before our wedding." Rory said flatly. The Doctor nodded matter-of-factly.

"Shag, fuck, whatever it is you lot say these days." He raised his eyebrows mockingly at Rory. "Made _love."_

"Shut up."

"You know what she said?" The Doctor leaned against the stone wall of the passageway. "When she yanked my pants off, do you know what she whispered in my ear?"

Rory's eyes blazed.

"I don't want to hear." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you do." The Timelord said. "She said-

* * *

"Bite me, alien boy." Amy breathed in the Doctor's ear.

"Consider it done."

* * *

"Now, there's a line she _must_ have rehearsed." The Doctor laughed. "Bite me, alien boy? That's not spur of the moment."

"This really happened, didn't it?" Rory said. "You're not having me on. You really laid her." His eyes held some kind of plea, as if begging the Doctor to laugh it off, say it was just a pre-nuptial joke.

"Take a look at her." The Doctor replied. "I'm afraid she has a bit of a bump on her head from where we hit the TARDIS, and a lot of teethmarks, but nothing serious." The Doctor leaned against the stone wall of the passage. "I'm afraid I wasn't too gentle, though, to be fair, she wasn't either." He pulled down his collar to reveal a set of small teethmarks.

For Rory, this was the final straw.

"_YOU BASTARD!" _He tackled the Doctor, pinning him against the wall.

"My parents were married when I was conceived, thank you very much." The Doctor muttered.

"_You shagged her _right_ before our wedding!" _Rory turned away, facing the other wall.

"Obviously."

"And she _wanted _you to." The Doctor almost regretted his actions, listening to the pain in Rory's voice. Almost.

"Oh, Rory. Did you_ honestly_ think you could reign her in?"

* * *

_"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Amy asked, as the Doctor helped her into her shorts. _

_"Well..."_

_"Really. Don't. It would hurt Rory so badly..."_

_"And what if I told you I'm a compulsive truth-teller?"_

_"Then you would be lying!" _

_The Doctor pulled Amy into his arms. _

_"Okay." He whispered. She forced his head down, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled away._

_"Really, Amy. We won't get anything done."_

_"Frankly, I think we've accomplished quite a lot in the last fifteen minutes." _

_The Doctor rolled his eyes. _

_"Come along, Pond!" He gestured at the TARDIS. _

_"Oh. So we're back to 'Pond' now." Amy pouted. "You love them, then leave them, is that it?"_

_"'Course not. We've got a long partnership ahead of us." Amy grinned and leaned seductively against the TARDIS. _

_"And I hope that partnership continues into bed, too?" The Doctor's smile seemed to falter. _

_"Of course."_

* * *

_Pathetic._ The Doctor thought to himself. _You tell Rory he can't reign his fiancee in._

_But you can't reign her in either._

__**Review?**


End file.
